The Only Exception
by finallywoken01
Summary: Black tears roll down her pale face and does anyone notice? Yes...this author.


hey guy, dis is my frist try at a fanfic an i hope u liek it, loL!

CHAPTER ONE: SORROW

I was too busy slitting my wrists to notice the teacher calling my name.

"Raven… RAVEN!" the fucking prep teacher yelled.

"What, you fucking conformist?" I yelled back at the top of my cigarette-tinged voice. I put away my razor blade and went back to painting my nails that Super Dark XXX Black color that Hot Topic sells for $12 a bottle.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were here or not." She cowered. All fucking conformists are like that; so fucking bereft of reality. Like, seriously, do they NOT see the angst and anger I go through on a daily basis?

I wiped the blood off of my desk and pressed play on my iPod. It was playing Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending," easily the most punk/gothiest song ever created. Britney, a fucking prep conformist, looked at me uneasily. She was decked out in pink just for the simple fact that society fucking told her to wear that shit because she's a girl. I'm wearing a black hoodie with skulls slapped all across it, my hair's cut like Hayley Williams', except dyed a coca-cola color with amber streaks in it, my shirt's a purple lacey-like tank top with black and pink stripes on it, my pants are skinny beyond skinny jeans with zippers going up the sides (no one else wears jeans like that and if they do then they're fucking posers), and my shoes are black and white checkered Vans with Hello Kitty emblems on the side and Hello Kitty is so fucking non-conformist and awesome and not lame. I have five piercings in only one ear because society tells you that symmetry matters, so therefore having all of them in one ear is totally not mainstream.

The class bell rung and I met up with my good friend Elvira. Her real name is Missy Ethelwitz, but she converted to Satanism to get away from the Bourgeois conformity of typical America. She was wearing a sexy black leather minidress and her hair was all long and black and emo. She was wearing Doc Martens because no one's worn those since the '90s and anybody who wears them now is a fucking loser fake try-hard.

"You look so rexy," I complimented, jacking a term from some book I read.

"Fangz," she said, jacking some term from some ancient fanfic. "I skipped four meals."

"It totally shows," I grinned, showing some vampire teeth that I wore in anticipation for our Vampire Club. "That reminds me, we totally need to spray paint the sides of some banks after school, you know, because banks are like Jesus: they need to die."

"Oh, okay. Well let me tweet about it on Twitter and ask all of my followers to notice this totally outrageous thing we're doing." She pulled out her sexy iPhone 4 with the 30 Seconds to Mars case (and if you don't know who they are, then get the fuck outta here!). Jared Leto looked so fucking hot and sexy and androgynous on the back. Guys who wear eyeliner is totally not weird or lame and you're a homophobe if you think they are.

We soon met up with our friends Rainn Beau, Zephyr, Jewelle and Starr. They were all wearing various shades of black and they looked sexy and emo/scene/goth/not-lame in the process.

"You look so tits," RB said to me.

"Yeah, your hair is like, so original!" Zephyr roared.

"Really?" I said, while running my hands through my hair. I took out a cigarette and spit in the middle of the hallway, because I'm beyond hardcore. The rest of my friends followed suit and the rest of the school couldn't fucking handle any of it. Not even Principal Smart-Ass with his casual Friday outfit and microwave dinners and 2.5 children in his fucking house in the suburbs.

We ditched school and went to my house in the suburbs. It's not what you think. There's so much angst and confusion and non-conformity here. Jewelle took out a baseball bat and was knocking down mailboxes, I mean, not really, because it's like totally illegal and jail is for whores and lame-ass try-hards. Elvira and Starr yelled out profanities and we smoked weed and drugs while Paramore's "Misery's Business" blared.

When we got to my house, my mom was totally on my case.

"Well, you're home early," she said daintily while washing her fucking fascist dishes.

"MOM, WOULD YOU GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK? THIS IS WHO I AM AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME!1" I totally yelled back.

"Well, your PB&J is on the table whenever you want it."

When we were up in our room, I changed into a black, low-cut corset dress that graduated into red at the trim. I put on my big honking leather boots with acid-green laces, and put on my makeup, which was a porcelain-white foundation with heavy-dark-super-black-dark-dark eyeliner with ultra-Vampire red lipstick and sexxxy glittery black lip-gloss. I put my hair in small little ponytails at the sides. Flyleaf's "I'm So Sick" was playing and Zephyr slit her wrists to the awesome guitars.

"So what bank are we going to spray-paint?" Rainn Beau asked, opening her eyes and revealing her sexy purple contact lenses, which is so not mainstream. In fact, I think she just invented them because I've never seen anyone wear those before, so she's an innovator like me. She pulled at her acid-green hair and drew attention to her black t-shirt that said "ACID BITCH" on it.

"Yeah, tell us." Zephyr asked. Her hair was mega-hot Magma Lava Pink and she was wearing a Bob Marley t-shirt, except he was a goth on it and she was wearing a black skirt with torn edges. She was also wearing Converse boots.

Jewelle and Starr looked on. Jewelle's hair was blonde, but not in a mainstream way, because it was all like dreadlocks and there were black streaks in it. She was also wearing an As I Lay Dying t-shirt and some hawt skinny jeans that had cute floral designs on them (but she wasn't a total fucking prep if that's where you're getting at). Starr was wearing an Atreyu t-shirt that was all black and red and purple and she was wearing some short-shorts that were torn at the end and some black Old Navy sandals, but since she looked cute, she wasn't a poser or anything.

"IDK, they're all apart of the fucking establishment, so they should all burn in a fiery paradise." I grinned seductively.

"OMFG, I just got a kawaii txt from Athena and she said that none other than Edward is gonna show up to the spray-painting!" Elvira said while changing into a black-bikini with a huge ass black cardigan over it, like a goth and unique Lady Gaga. I was so excited, I coulda slit my wrists right there! Well, I did, because of the unbearable life I live, but that was beside the point.

"OMG, do I look sexy enough?" I asked while looking at my totally hot outfit that would make any girl jealous. In fact, all of my friends were looking at me with envy and I totally loved it. They all nodded. "Is that bitch Bella gonna be there?" I snarled. I fucking hated Bella Swan. Everyone knew that she had totally turned into a vampire and it was fucking bullshit retarded. She was such a conformist anyway and no one likes her and everyone wishes she was dead.

"Yeah, she's gonna be there. She's still kinda pissed we sacrificed her daughter for Satan, though." Elvira responded.

"Still?" I moaned. "That was AT LEAST three days ago!" Whatever. I didn't want to upset the mood, so before we left we watched "The Craft" while drinking blood.

Down at the Municipal Bank, all sorts of scene, emo and goth kids were hanging out waiting for the main guests to arrive: us (me specifically). I had since changed into a lacy black lingerie kinda thing with sheer pink lining, so you could kinda see my boobs, but not really. I'm not a complete slut, but I wore a bra that lifted my tits even higher and made them bigger so some guys (mostly Edward!) could notice how hot I was. BTW, no one cares that vampires can't be in the sunlight anymore because they turn all glittery, in fact they're popular because of it and I have plastic surgery planned that can turn my skin into that. It's all the rage, which is why I'm doing it. Anyway, I also had on some ruby-red pumps with a picture of Betty Page on the side because she was like Kat Von Dee before she existed, but Kat Von Dee is like so pretty and I wanna be like her, because she's not mainstream at all.

Edward was next to some fucking loser Corvette all hugged up on that bitch Bella. I turned to Elvira and crew and asked them if they were ready to do this. They all nodded. Athena ran up to us and said that we'd better get our (sexy) asses in gear because someone called the cops. I said I wasn't afraid, but that we should hurry because I want to hurry up and speak to Edward. We drew some sexy pentagrams and anarchy symbols over the side of the building, but not that big because the building looked so emo and shit and I didn't want to ruin it.

After that, some rude sk8r bois tried to touch my tits. I let them, just so they could leave me alone and I walked up to Edward with Bella scowling all the while. She was such a bitch and her porcelain skin didn't look as porcelain as mine. Edward just smiled at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." that olde vampyre hag barked. I ignored her.

"What you did was totally awesome," he grinned. He looked so hawt, mainly because he looked so much like Robert Pattinson.

"Fangz," I smiled. I showed off my cute vampire teeth that looked so much better than that bitch Bella's. "It was pretty non-conformist wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he growled sexily. Bella got angry and pulled Edward away and they drove off in their funky Corvette, although I don't think it was theirs because some hippy dude ran up and said his dad was gonna kill him for losing the car. Just then Elvira walked up and asked how did it go.

"Fuckin' awesome!" I yielded.

hao is ti so fart? plz reviow!


End file.
